


Caring

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, just two gals being pals what can i say, them being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: Clary is sick. Izzy won't stand for it.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! follow me @ mid_night_mad if you want to tweet at me!

Izzy knocked on the door to the absolute love of her life’s room, wondering why she wasn’t at the meeting. Clary never missed them- waiting for news on Valentine or the Soul-Sword, but when the door opened slightly at her knock, Izzy expected the worst- demons, mad downworlders, or maybe Valentine had found a way past the defenses and stolen her from her room.

Izzy readied her whip, panic starting to creep up on her and adrenaline starting to kick in- ready to face whatever horror might be lurking beyond the door. With a kick, the door was open (and off its hinges) and Izzy found herself in her girlfriend’s room.

No demons or downworlders or Valentine, thankfully. Just Clary who turned around sleepily to find her door broken, her girlfriend looking like she was about to kill and a pounding in her head, 

“What’s going on?”

Oh? She was ok?

“You weren’t at the meeting I thought- nevermind are you ok?” Izzy asked, concern dripping into her voice.

“Mhhm fine- I’ve got this headache and, wait, I missed the meeting?”

Oh. She was ill.

Izzy sat next to the other girl, a cool hand pressing against her head.

“By the Angle Clary, you’re so warm! How long have you been like this?”

“Mmm cold hand.”

“Clary,” Izzy said, stern, needing to know how long she had been ill.

“Not that long just a-” Izzy narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, knowing that she was lying.

“A couple of weeks,” Clary mumbled.

“Sorry? Say that again.”

“A couple of weeks,” Clary said, a little louder.

“A couple of- weeks! Clary, you should have told me! Is it serious? Do I need to call Mag-”

“No, no it’s ok, just a headache, some venom that hasn’t gone away and anyway I didn’t want to be a-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence Clary- let me get you some soup then!” Izzy jumped off the bed and rushed towards the kitchen, needing to take care of her girlfriend.

“No don’t get me any- soup.” Clary rested her head onto the pillow, thinking about how much better she would be if Izzy was next to her.

\-------

“Look at what I got you!” Izzy returned with a bowl of something resembling chicken soup and some toast.

“Thanks, babe- hey this smells kinda good!”

“What’s that supposed to mean sweetheart? Are you telling me you don’t like my cooking? My handmade, filled with love, cooking? My-”

“Babe you know what I mean, I love everything you do- although the last time you tried to bake Alec somehow got burned.”

Izzy placed the tray on Clary’s lap, kissing her as she sat next to her.

“That was his fault for trying to dictate how brown pastry should be, I mean even if it’s almost black. And anyway it’s fine Magnus healed him.”

“And that time with the tongs-”

“Again, Jace didn’t even need to be there, plus he was lording over the spaghetti!”

“But, in all seriousness, thank you, Izzy, I appreciate this.” Clary smiled as she placed a small kiss on the side of Izzy’s head.

“What’s a girlfriend for if not to take care of her loving partner?” Izzy smiled softly at her girlfriend.

“Wow, this is actually good!” Clary said as she took a spoonful of soup.

“Actually good?!”

\--------

“And that’s how Simon ended up covered in paint at 3 am!” Izzy laughed at the idea of Simon covered in paint, trying to clean up with a napkin.

“God he really is an idiot.”

“Yeah, but he’s my idiot.”

“And Raphael’s,” Izzy added, which Clary snorted at in response.

“I’m happy for them, although- what does he even see in him?”

“I should ask Simon that.”

“I meant Raphael.” Clary lightly bonked her girlfriend on the head.

“Don’t be mean!”

“Oh you know I don’t mean it, I’m happy for them too. It’s hard to find someone worthwhile.”

“I don’t know, you just turned showed up and now look at us.” Izzy curled her arms around her girlfriend, tightening her grip around the girl.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Clary smiled, turning to curl up further into Izzy’s warmth.

“Oh come on- I acted like an idiot trying to get your attention.”

“Yeah- but so did I.” Izzy smiles as she remembers stupid one-liners after fights and the fumbling ‘will you go out with me’ they both tried to say at the same time and ice-cream by the river shore.

“How’s your head now?” Izzy asked, placing her hand on Clary’s head.

“Better now, but I think I’m gonna be like this for a few days, maybe even a whole week.”

“As your loving girlfriend, it is both my honor and duty to take care of you while you feel sick,” Izzy replies jokingly.

“I’m so blessed to have such a wonderful woman.” Clary sarcastically jokes as she pulls her duvet over herself and Izzy, making sure that they’re both cozy.

“You’re so warm, I kinda love it,” Clary says, absorbing all the warmth from Izzy.

“I run hot, and you won’t be saying that during summer.”

“We won’t be wearing all these clothes during summer though.”

“Is that so?” Izzy smirks as she kisses Clary on the lips, taking in rose-flavored lip balm and soft skin.

“I can’t wait for summer, my favorite gallery opens.”

“Oh?”

“I want to show you all of it, it’s so beautiful.”

“I’d love to see it.” Clary smiles at that, excited at the thought of showing her beautiful girlfriend all the art of lakes and women by the river and green hills and gentle winds.

“I can’t for you to see Idris, and my home, you’ll love it there.”

“I can’t wait to see it.” The two girls pause for a beat, and Clary breaks the silence with an,” I love you so much.” 

Izzy’s face deepens a shade, and kisses the top of Clary’s head,

“I love you too Clary,” Izzy replies, and with that the girls let themselves drift off to sleep, warm and comfortable, knowing that they’re in the arms of someone who loves them.


End file.
